Accidents Happen
by bloodiedangle
Summary: Kink meme prompt: Someone cums in Kanda's hair. pwp. oneshot.


**This is a request on the DGM kink meme. Thee original request was:**

**Anyone/Kanda**

**Someone cums in Kanda's hair.**

**This was one of my first yaois. That's why it sucks. Read my other stuff. It's so much better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man. And if I did there would be major Yullen.**

**XxX**

"Ngh…oh…K-Kanda!" The white haired boy gasped as he ground his hips desperately into the samurai's firm ass, showing the other just how aroused he really was. "Ahh!" Allen cried as he grabbed Kanda's hips, grinding frantically, trying to increase the friction between the two. The older boy let out a single moan and the younger continued his ministrations. "K-Kanda! I- I'm gonna… mm, c-! Hey! What're you doing?!" The boy whined when Kanda flipped him onto his back. "I was so close!" He whined.

"Then I'll just have to get you close again." Kanda smirked as he ran his fingers down the pale skin underneath the open shirt on the boy. Allen squirmed as the older man teased his nipples before swiftly taking one into his mouth.

"Mph! Kanda!" As his mouth worked the boy's nipple, his fingers gently grazed the skin on his way down to Allen's- "Ahh!" The boy gasped as a hand encircled his erection. He ran his fingers from the base to the head, twisting slightly as he made his way up. He ran his fingernail over the slit once he reached the top, earning a slight cry and groan from the boy beneath him. Allen squirmed and writhed at the slight pain accompanied by ten times the pleasure. "Ngh!" He cried as he thrust his aching cock into the older exorcist's warm palm.

Kanda abandoned the younger boy's nipple and slowly dragged his tongue down his stomach, over the curve of his naval, over the hip bone that was jutting out until finally, it lay delicately over a sack. Allen whimpered a little at the lack of contact his body seemed to demand. Kanda gently scraped his teeth over the delicate skin as Allen tried to bucking his hips.

"Stay still." Kanda commanded with his always straight face. Allen whimpered, but quickly obeyed. Kanda continued with his hands as he moved over the heated, erect flesh under his fingers. Allen could feel the warm breath touch the surface as Kanda's face inched closer.

Eager to feel Kanda's mouth on him, Allen bucked his hips up, knowing very well that the swordsman has just told him not to do so. He was rewarded with a sharp pain in his hips where Kanda had dug his fingernails to push the boy into the mattress. Allen yelped, but otherwise stayed still. "Stay. Or it'll feel worse next time." Allen nodded and let his head fall back into the pillows. "I mean it. One movement and my jaw might just snap shut." Allen flinched and nodded again.

Kanda let his fingers trail down to the boy's soft thigh as he lowered his mouth to the erect flesh.

The white haired boy let out a cry as he tried to remain as calm as possible after the samurai had taken him into his mouth. He sucked fiercely, bobbing up and down and tonguing Allen as he took as much as he could into his mouth. Allen cried out again and took a handful of Kanda's hair into his palms as he raked his fingernails across his scalp, eliciting small groans from the older male.

"Ret go." Kanda said around the erection still in his mouth. The boy did as he was told and switched to clawing at the bed sheets instead of Kanda's scalp. As he released Kanda's scalp though, Kanda let out a small hum. The shock that it was possible, coming from Kanda, kept Allen from realizing he was Cumming.

"K-Kanda! Ahh! I'm- I'm ahh-!" Allen hissed as his back arched off the bed. Clearly lost in pleasure, Allen bucked his hips into Kanda's mouth again. Then he realized what he had just done and looked towards Kanda who simply pushed his hips back into the mattress. The wave of pleasure came back to him as he gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. "Kanda, I'm Cumming!" He gasped out. The pleasure was well past the base of his spine and he felt himself losing control. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and waited for that familiar feeling to wash over him.

Kanda pulled his lips away just as Allen's orgasm began slipping past him. He slid them past his still hard length and placed them on the inside of his thigh. There he laid enough butterfly kisses to make someone sick. That was supposed to be Allen's second orgasm and Kanda had stole it away from him! Again! He reached down to stroke himself when Kanda's fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Don't do that." Kanda commanded, still wearing his perfectly straight face.

"But you won't finish me…" The dark haired teen looked away and went back to work kissing his inner thighs, with more passion than the last time. With one of his free hands, Kanda fondled one of the boy's nipples, earning a gasp. With the other, Kanda began stroking the boy again. Kanda ran his tongue over all the muscles usually hidden by the oversized uniform. The boy gasped again. Kanda didn't think anything of it and continued, this time, on the other side. Allen tensed a little and his lower have shook as he arched his back. Kanda pulled back, smirking at the work he had done on the boy. He licked the white pearly liquid that the boy had spilled onto his hand off proactively as he eyed the flushed boy.

"Umm… Kanda? I'm sorry!" The boy looked away, his cheeks turning a brighter color then just moments before. Kanda didn't understand, nor did he care to. The only thing going through his mind was how he was going to fuck the Moyashi senseless. He reached to untie his hair band and ran his fingers through it. That's when he felt it. _It_ was all over his scalp .It was in the hair he cared so much for. And the Moyashi just…

"Moyashi- you're dead! I'll fuck you so hard you won't wake up!" The boy was going to pay for spilling in **his** hair.

**-Blah.-**

**That sucked.**

**End.**

**Review?**


End file.
